The Huntsman, The Scarecrow & The 4 Monkeys
by J Williamson
Summary: Jack is in trouble... AGAIN. The Blood Brotherhood wants revenge. Luckily an organisation who specialises in the insane has come to help and has recruited another man who also specialises in the insane; the Scarecrow. Throwing in some LillyxAlby for fun
1. Chapter 1

The Huntsman, The Scarecrow

& Four Monkeys

A Matthew Reilly Fan Fic Featuring Jack West, Shane Schofield and all their friends, plus a few more.

**AN:** All of this is set AFTER FGW and SCARECROW. I also do not own any of these characters created by the very talented Mr Reilly.

**Prologue**

On Ellis Island Shane Schofield had settled into the day to day boredom of training wanna-be Marines, thankfully he had his old comrade in arms _Mother_. He was happy, to an extent. As happy as he could be after losing the woman he loved to a guillotine's blade. He had nightmares every night about it.

But today had heralded an oddity; he and Mother were called into the CO's conference room. The room was dark, half the lights were off and the blinds were drawn. The CO was there, as were two men in suits, one Schofield recognised the other he didn't and a fourth man who was right in the darkest part of the shadows, appeared to be dressed in civilian clothes, a jacket and jeans with well worn boots. The CO greeted them. 'Welcome Captain Schofield, Gunny Newman. I believe you already know Mr Fairfax,' David smiled at Schofield; they had been through a lot together. 'this is Agent Smith, he's with the NSA.'

'Hello Captain, Gunny.' He said politely but with no feeling.

'And finally we have Major Adams from,' the CO pause to turn and look at the man in the shadows, 'just where the hell are you from Major Adams?'

'Colonel I am afraid that is well above your pay grade.' Major Adams answered flatly his accent British but defiantly wasn't middle class nor educated, 'hell it's even above Agent Smith's pay grade.'

This was all very weird. Schofield cast a sideways glance at Mother; she was clearly thinking the same. Even David Fairfax was unsure as to what was going on. The British Major gestured for Agent Smith from the NSA to begin his briefing; 'Colonel Jones, Captain Schofield and Gunny Newman over the past decade there have been several astronomical events that have threatened to destroy our planet... twice, once in 2006 and later in 2008.' He let it hang in the air, 'but they have both been adverted by a small international team lead by an Australian Captain named Jack West Jr. Details of what happened are thin on the ground but he succeeded beating coalitions of 'Old Europe', the Caldwell Group which had the ear of Administration at the time and the suicidal Japanese Blood Brotherhood. Now it has come to light that Capt. West is being targeted by the Blood Brotherhood in an act of revenge. They have dispatched four assassins, known as the _4 Monkeys_ to kill him and retrieve the Pillars in his possession. The Government would not like to see that happen.'

'Where do we fit in then?' Mother asked.

It was the British Major who answered, 'I have put together a team to ensure Capt. West is kept alive and the Pillars in his safe keeping. I have 3 places on my team. You are two of them and the last is a person of your choice.'

'No need, my little Scarecrow causes enough destruction for 2' Mother said.

'Thanks Mother, but I still can't understand why you want me and Mother.' Schofield asked.

'Simple you have quite a CV, the securing and destruction of a 'spaceship' in Antarctica, recuing the President in Area7 as well as taking out a corrupt general and a rouge unit and stopped a bunch of greedy rich fuckers creating a nuclear holocaust. Oh and most importantly you sunk a French submarine, several state of the art fighters and an aircraft carrier. The French hate your ass and that impresses me.'

'That's all well and true but what about Mother?' Schofield asked.

'Well I can't ask the Scarecrow out to play without asking his Mother permission can I?' Adams smiled.

'Damn fucking straight Major!' Mother boomed.

**Chapter 1**

The modified Blackhawk chopper thundered low over the barren outback, completely invisible to radar thanks to its sloping angular bodywork and black radar absorbent paint job it was designed to covertly insert troops behind enemy lines. Schofield checked himself over for the 10th time, Mother sat beside him in the Blackhawk, 'Nice to be back into the game isn't it Scarecrow?'

'Yeah I guess it is Mother. Hopefully no gorillas.' He said half smiling.

'You still miss her don't you?' Mother asked softly.

'How can I not miss her Mother? I loved her more than anything in the world.' Scarecrow replied down heartedly, a small tear dripped down from behind his trademark wrap around shades. Mother wiped her gloved hand across his cheek removing all trace of it.

'I miss her too hot stuff.' Mother said smiling, despite her callsign (Motherfucker) she could be very kind and mother like at times.

Major Adams strode across the cabin towards Schofield and Mother, 'Captain, we're 5 minutes out and there is a sandstorm brewing. Sort yourself out and get ready to insert.' He said confidently. Schofield studied the mysterious Major Adams. He wasn't too tall, smoked a lot, fairly handsome in a rugged sense. He was dressed in body armour. Looking something like a Storm trooper from Star Wars but instead of being white his armour was standard British Desert pattern camouflage. He was armed with a HK XM8 prototype rifle with an shotgun underslung on it, 2 pistols in drop leg holsters and most curiously a rather large sword on his back. He wore a pair of sunglasses and a well worn dusty yellow shermagh wrapped around his head.

The rest of his team where dressed in a similar fashion; hi-tech armour, monocles, and shermaghs. One was armed the same as him, only one pistol though and a shotgun on her back and a M203 grenade launcher on the rifle, another had an XM8 LMG prototype. The pilot had an MP7, the final member of the team was also a woman. All she carried was a pistol, a big Desert Eagle like Schofield carried. She was short and had fake cat ears permanently on her head, she also seemed to be very close Major Adams.

'30seconds and we're gonna be in that storm Trig and then another minute until target zone.' The pilot said into her intercom.

'Ok boys and girls time to rock and roll!' Adams said pulling his shermagh over his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**; hope you like the first little bit I posted. This is going to be a short story, not much more than 4 or 5 chapters if I can help it. Legal bit; I don't own any of Mr Reilly's characters blah, blah although I think his books would make AWESOME video games.

**Chapter 2**

It was the mid semester break and Alby Calvin was at his best friend's house in the middle of the barren Australian outback. He had been friends with Lily West for just over 4years now. They went to school for gifted pupils in Perth and they had been through a lot together, 4 years ago in 2008 he had helped her and her adopted father Jack West Jr no less than save the world for sure destruction and got shot in the process. Since then life had been quiet since then, he had been on a few trips to Ireland to meet Zoe West's (Lily's adopted mom and Jack's wife) Parents, he'd been to America and the UAE. But best of all he loved Jack's farmhouse mainly cause he could spend a lot of time with Lily without many prying eyes that were at school or at his house with his family.

He loved Lily, really loved her. She was his closest friend, confident and hopefully she'd be his girlfriend... that is once he plucked up the courage to ask. During this visit most of Lily's extended 'family' where here to see her. There was Sky Monster Jack's personal pilot from New Zealand; no one knew his real name, Sean Miller AKA Astro, a US Force Recon Marine, Zahir al Anzar al Abbas AKA Pooh Bear, the second son Sheik of the UAE, Anzar al Abbashis. Finally there was Benjamin Cohen AKA Stretch, he was formally part of Mossad but now despite religious differences he being Jewish and Pooh Bear being Muslim they are the best of friends. The farmhouse was pretty crowded. He'd have to plan it right, the often went for walks together around the farmland, he'd ask her then.

But alas even that plan had back fired when a fierce sandstorm kicked up and forced everyone inside. They went about doing other things around the farmhouse such as making dinner and catching up on reports for school.

In the kitchen Jack, Zoe and Pooh were making dinner; Pooh was making a speciality from home. If it tasted half as good as it smelled, they were screwed as it smelt pretty damn nasty. 'So has young Alby popped the question to Lily yet?' Pooh asked.

'No he hasn't Pooh, he's very nervous. I had a feeling he was going to do it today when they went for a walk but well this damn sand storm kicked up.' Jack answered.

'Bless him, they really are good friends, I hope they can keep going no matter what.' Zoe chipped in, 'I think she likes him back will never admit it. She's like her dad, puts on a hard bastard act but really is as cuddly as a teddy bear inside.'

Jack glanced at his wife, 'Thanks hun, I do have a reputation to maintain. Anyway Pooh Bear, Son of the Great Sheik, you finally asked the special person in your life to marry you?'

'Yeah he did, but I said no, wasn't my type' Stretch said walking in to the kitchen taking a bite out a juicy apple. Zoe and Jack burst out laughing, Pooh was furious.

'Stretch I should have left you in that damn tank with the Old Master.'

'You wouldn't have. You love me far too much.' He continued to tease.

'Your right I wouldn't have,' Pooh admitted, 'I love you too much, come give a kiss!' and Pooh started chasing Stretch around the kitchen and farmhouse everyone resumed laughing again.

Lily and Alby were in Lily's room catching up on school work. Her room over looked the front of the farm, she could make out the shapes of the 4x4s parked out front, anything beyond 100m was just a red blur, the thick sand being blown past at speed. She was staring into space, into the storm. Alby was sitting on her bed 'Erm Lily...' he stammered a little.

'Yeah?' she answered still staring out the window, lost in thought.

'Well we've been friends for a long time and we're really close. You're my best friend and I love you to pieces...' Lily cut him off.

'What was that?' she said aloud staring out the window intently.

'Lily I said I...' She cut him off again.

'Oh shit that's a helicopter!' She watched through the red dust a black shadow form in it about 100m away, it swooped in and turned to its side, several people jumped out and fanned out forming a lose circle around the chopper all dropping to one knee, guns pulled up into their shoulders.

'What?' Alby blurted, joining her beside the window, 'oh crap,' Lily leapt to her feet and sprinted out her room, 'I have the feeling I'm gonna get shot again.' He grumbled running after her.

_Outside with the Blackhawk_

The chopper flew into the sandstorm, it was like flying into a wall of red, first you could see and then you couldn't, just swirling red sand. It blasted the windows and somehow wasn't clogging the engines. Adams fully wrapped himself up in his Shermagh fully around his face. 'Get ready we're going in, lock and load and no shooting unless you have too!' He ordered. The rest of the 'drop' team wrapped themselves up in their shermaghs. Schofield and Mother pulled their goggles over their eyes and pulled the USMC version of a shermagh over their faces. Adams stood at one side door and the one with the LMG went to the other door, he appeared to be Adam's no2.

Ellie the pilot swung the Blackhawk into land, she flew directly towards the farmhouse swung it through 90degrees and settled in a low hover. Everyone jumped out as soon as Adams and his no2 opened the doors, sand poured in and started to fill the rear cabin... and the pilot's cock pit. 'Get the fuck out and shut the damn doors! I'm getting blinded in here!'

The side doors slammed shut and the sand stopped, Ellie poured on the power and shot straight up trying to punch through the ceiling of the storm, 'will stay at prearranged staging point Boss, have fun.'

'Have that Ellie, stay on the line I may need you here faster than you think.' Adams said into his radio. The farmhouse was only 100m away, from their circle they formed an extended line and slowly advanced through the red haze.

_Farmhouse_

'Dad! Dad! We've got company; a chopper has just dropped off a group of people. All armed.' Lily screamed.

Jack didn't waste any time he looked out the front window and caught a glimpse of the shadows in the red haze. 'Oh shit.' He headed back to the kitchen, Zoe had already opened up the emergency stash and was pulling weapons out. Jack dashed into his office and pulled on his trademark dual Desert Eagles and miners jacket. He returned to the kitchen everyone had kitted up and started taking up defensive positions. Lily was still hanging about, 'get somewhere safe, you and Alby go with Sky Monster and get ready to get out of here quickly.'

'Dad I can help! I can shoot, Zoe has been teaching me a little.' Lily pleaded.

'She's what?' Jack reeled shocked, 'you've been teaching her how to shoot?'

'Only enough to get herself out of trouble, steal a weapon, run and only use it if necessary, nothing serious.' Zoe answered.

'For fuck sake. Doesn't matter you're not helping your getting out of here with Alby and Sky. You can help him prep for takeoff.' Jack ordered.

'But dad!' Lily tried pleading again, Jack just glared.

'Come on Lily, let's go. We'll be of more use in the plane, your one hell of a pilot. Better than Sky Monster I bet.' Alby grabbed her hand and pulled her away, following Sky Monster. He looked at Jack all but saying I'll take care of her even if it kills me.

Outside in the storm Adams and his team advanced on the farmhouse. Adams took the centre of the extended line. He had his no2 on the far left flank, the girl called Cassie on the far right. Schofield was also on his right and Mother on the left, the girl with cat ears between her and Adams.

'Boss I got movement at the rear of the property, a technical, 3 occupants heading south towards the hanger.' Cassie reported in.

'Let them go. It's to be expected. Focus on the farmhouse. Keep it tight, stay frosty.' He ordered and lit up a cigarette, his Zippo struggled to stay alight in the strong wind. Forward they pressed.

Everyone had a window. Stretch had jumped up into the roof with a sniper rifle. 'Jack I can see six guys. Lily was right they are all armed. One just lit up a cigarette, looks like the leader. He and 3 others wearing British Desert camo, got 2 wearing USMC desert BDUs... customised Force Recon style.'

'Take out the leader. You have a green to fire.' Jack ordered.

'Ok Jack taking aim.' Stretch answered tightening the grip on the rifle.

At the point of hearing _Force Recon style_ Astro perked up he stole a slight peek out the window trying to see the ones in the Recon gear. It was hard to see through the billowing sand, eventually he caught a glimpse of one Marine and then the other. He looked hard at them, studying them, trying to see if he recognised either of them. Stretch was finishing taking his aim on the leader when a single silver glint in a wall of read caught his eye.

'Cease fire, cease fire!' Astro yelled.

'Astro what the hell?' Jack asked.

'I know the two Marines. If it is who I think it is he won't be here to harm us. Let's wait it out a little Jack, trust me.' Astro looked at Jack, who nodded.

'Stretch keep him in your sights but do not engage.' Jack agreed eventually, 'I hope your right Astro.'

The 6 outside advanced closer, relaxed almost careless. They held a tactical spread but they had no outward aggression. They came within 30meters and the leader (Adams) let go of his rifle and flicked his cigarette away. He left his rifle hang on its sling his arms out stretched to his side like he was nailed to a cross. 'Captain West! I know you're in there. We mean you no harm, in fact I'm here to help.'

Jack peeked up through the window, he studied Adams carefully. 'Astro, who do you think the Marines are?'

'Capt Schofield aka "the Scarecrow" and judging by the height and build of the other one, I'd say he's brought his Mother along with him but left his favourite Book.' Astro explained.

'How do you know its them?'

'I've worked with them before and they know me.' Astro said confidently.

'Ok cause that is the only thing me from opening fire on them.' Jack said coldly.

Adams came to halt, 25m out. 'Captain West. I am here to help you. I know about the pillars and how many people you pissed off in the process of laying them.'

'The Marines with you are they Scarecrow and Mother?' Jack shouted out above the wind.

'Yes.' Adams replied.

It was Astro who spoke up next; 'Scarecrow, it's Astro! Remember from Hell Island, the gorillas?'

'Yeah I remember Astro. How's it been, you went off radar for a bit, left the Corp.' Schofield commented.

'Yeah well fell into playing with this bunch, they are mad.' He chuckled, 'Listen Scarecrow, you brought your mom with you?'

'You better fucking believe it.' Mother shouted.

'Right in short, the guys with you in your opinion, are they good?'

'They are good. They brought me along to make up the numbers.' Schofield answered confidently.

Jack took over; 'Ok who the hell are and what do you want?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Adams still had arms out wide to his side. The storm was losing pace now. 'I am Major Adams, from STRIKE. I am here to assist you. Take you, your family and crew and the 5 Pillars away to safety.'

'Not gonna happen Major, The Pillars stay where they are and hidden.' Jack shouted back.

'Captain, you can either cooperate or I can take you and the Pillars. I am here to save your life. There are 4 assassins on their way here as we speak. They are known as the 4 Monkeys and they are a team and hunting you. They will cut off your ears, cut out your tongue, eyes and heart and take them to their bosses.' Adams explained.

Jack paused with thought. He had no idea if what Adams was saying was true. He'd never heard of STRIKE. For all he knew the four in the British desert gear were the assassins using the Marines as cover to get close to him and the Pillars. Jack couldn't see a way out of this. Horus settled on his shoulder, 'Oh nice of you to show up Bird, what you been up to?' Horus almost shrugged at Jack as if to say, 'Nothing to concern you, Human and what trouble have you got into now?'

It was a stand-off in the storm. 'Jack I trust Schofield, if these Brits are out to kill us then he'll turn to our side faster than can say Scarecrow.' Astro tried to reassure Jack, who thought about it a little more.

'Zoe, toss me a Warbler, I'm going out there. Cover me.' Jack finally said. He stuffed a Warbler in his pocket and contacted Sky Monster letting him know that radios are about to be jammed. Jack flicked the warbler on and stepped out the farmhouse, gun drawn.

'Good day Captain.' Adams said politely lowering his arms, 'sorry for causing so much of a stir.'

'You're still not out of it yet Major. The only thing keeping you alive is that my Marine knows your Marines otherwise the 6 of you would dead right now.' Jack growled.

'No need for the hostilities Captain. I assure you I am here to help. If I wanted to kill you me and my team without the Marines would have done so long before now, would we really have come at you in the middle of the day?' Adams insisted.

'Let me speak to Captain Schofield.' Jack ordered. Adams complied and let Schofield speak to Jack. Schofield told Jack that no more than 24hrs ago he was ready for another days training at Ellis Island when he was called into the CO's conference room where he met Adams and was then whisked away to here and as far as he knew everything he had seen was legit.

_Down in the hanger_

Sky Monster wrestled with the Land Cruiser as he bounced down the dirt track and fought with the strong wind, all the time straining through the red dust wall. Lily and Alby bounced around in the back seats, the farmhouse vanished from view. Sky Monster managed to reach the hanger, skidding the Land Cruiser to a half on the slick floor.

'Lily start up the Warrior while I get the hanger doors open, and the radios are dead, Jack has switched on a Warbler.' Sky jumped out and started opening the doors. Lily and Alby dashed up the stairs and into the Warrior's cockpit and started switching things on. The consol in front of them burst into life, all flashy lights and dials. She booted up the main power generators and all the corresponding electronics before starting the engines.

Sky monster hit the open button on the door controls only have nothing happen. He pressed it again and again. Nothing. 'Rat bastard!' he yelled. He had to do it manually. He began heaving a chair beside him, slowly making the metal door separate in the centre. He heaved hard on the chains but he struggled on his own it took a while to get the doors open enough for the plane to fit through.

'I'm gonna have to get rid of this pot belly if I live through this.' He grunted to himself. Something clanged behind him, he spun round to see a sharp silver blade whizzing towards him, Sky Monster ducked the blade clanged off the metal work of the hanger and sparks flew. 'Shit the bed Uncle Fred!' Sky threw a punch into his attacker's mid-riff causing him to grunt with pain but it didn't stop him attacking Sky again.

Up in the cockpit Lily looked on in horror, she tried to finally start the engines but nothing happened. She looked at the computer screen, it flashed a warning; something was missing from start up systems, without it the Sky Warrior wouldn't fire up.

Sky Monster wrestled with his masked attacker. He was stronger, younger and fitter than Monster and he had the upper hand in that he was armed with a weapon, Sky wasn't. He could hear Lily and Alby trying to start the Warrior up, he soon saw why; clipped into his attacker's belt was a control board from inside the Warrior's electronic brain. 'Lily try Huntsman see if he's shut off the Warbler yet.' He grunted.

'Huntsman this is Eowyn, Huntsman do you read, over?' Lily shouted in down the radio, she got nothing but static. 'Crap! No answer.'

'What are we going to do?' Alby asked. Lily paused.

'You keep trying the radio, I'm going to help Sky.' She tossed him the headset and left the cockpit before stopping at a cabinet on the way. She almost ripped the cabinet door off its hinges and extracted a pistol, a Glock17 and jammed in a magazine. She stormed out the Warrior and down the steps, Glock in hand and towards Sky Monster and his attacker. She studied the knife man, more exactly what he was wearing. He was dressed all in black, had a pistol in a holster strapped to his leg and many knives and other sharp pointy things all over his belt and chest. His head was covered with a balaclava. She saw in fine gold writing embroidered on to his sleeve was the Japanese symbol for 'Hear'.

She strode across the hanger, pistol drawn out in front of her, she walked just as Zoe had showed her. Lily squeezed the trigger gently the bang echoed around the hanger. The bullet impacted 3inches above his head. He jumped. The attacker jumped. Lily fired again, she was closer this time. The attacked threw Sky Monster aside and ran for cover. Lily chased him with several rounds from her Glock. Sky scrambled away to the other side of the hanger he found another larger cabinet and grabbed a weapon from there. He pulled out a SPAS12 shotgun.

'Sky the plane wont fire up, I can't start the engines.' Lily blurted.

'Yeah because that bastard has pulled a control board from inside the plane. So of a bitch is going to get it now. No one fucks with my plane!' He roared.

'Swear jar.' Lily replied.

'What? You're too old for that now!' Sky Monster replied, Lily shrugged her shoulders, 'come on let's get this son of a bitch.' He charged left, Lily went right, circling around the hanger weapons thrust out ahead of them. They searched every nook and cranny until they met on the opposite side of the hanger. They looked at each other puzzled. Where the hell had he gone?

A shout, a scuffle, gunshots. All came from within the Sky Warrior.

'Alby!' lily cried dashing underneath the black belly of the Sky Warrior and then up the stairs, pistol leading the way, she entered the cabin.

While Lily was chatting with Sky Monster, the attacker had climbed up high into the blinding lights in the hanger's roof. As Lily and Sky circled he dropped silently onto the top of the Warrior and slipped in the top hatch of the cockpit. Where he was met with Alby. The attacker thought nothing of this slightly rounded, glasses wearing figure that stood in his way. He pulled out a knife and tried to threaten Alby with one of his knives, but Alby was braver than that, he grabbed a second clipboard (the first was flung out the window to attract the attention of Sky Monster before he got a knife stuck in him) and slammed it into the attackers face. He roared with pain and annoyance, but it allowed Alby to get out the cockpit in to the cabin.

The attacker drew his pistol and fired 2 silenced shots, one went wide, the other clipped his leg, he fell to the floor ripping off the front of the same weapons cabinet that Lily had raided before. Pistols spilled out onto the floor. A mixture of different types with different magazines. Alby tried to put one magazine into a pistol but it wouldn't fit in. The attacker strode towards him Alby tried another magazine, no joy, then another and another. None of them fitted, but finally one did.

As soon as it was in Alby pointed at the man bearing down on him and pulled the trigger. _Click_, Nothing happened. Alby then felt a bullet whizz past him. He scrabbled across the floor. Trying to find cover. Alby then remember that he hadn't cocked the pistol, that's why it didn't fire. He pulled the slide back and let slide forward. He then fired blindly, wildly in the direction of the approaching man...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lily entered the cabin of the Warrior, there where bullet holes all over the walls and seats. There stood in the middle of it all; the masked attacker without a single wound on him. Alby's pistol dry clicked; the dead man's click. He panicked and without another magazine to put in it he did the first thing that came into his head. He threw the pistol and caught the attacker right on the nose.

Crack, blood, screams of pain and anger. The attacker was stunned; Lily pounced. She fired two shots, one to the back of his knee the other into his shoulder causing him to spin as he fell; crashing to the floor lying on his back. He dropped his pistol it slid towards Alby; he scooped it up and pointed with shaking hands. Lily couldn't have been more different; she stood pistol held firm in her grip, her stance strong and threatening. A crop of black her hair lay across her face, panting hard and pissed as hell. (See what I did there eh, eh? Massive quote there for Reilly fans ha-ha).

'Who the hell are you and what they hell you doing here?' she growled in a low threatening voice. Sky Monster arrived behind her and levelled his shotgun. She was only distracted for half a second but the attacker on the floor moved quickly but Sky was quicker; he grabbed Lily and dragged her out the path of a flying knife. Alby fired the pistol, this time he did not miss. The bullet spat silently out the end of the barrel and slammed into the back of his head, blowing the front of his face apart. Silence followed.

'Alby you ok?' Sky asked cautiously.

'I think so, I got shot again. My mom is gonna kill me then Jack for letting this happen again.'

'We'll worry about that later but for now let's try and get my Dad on the radio again.'

'Ok Lily you got it. You're more and more like the 2 of them than you realise.' Sky said before bounding up into the cockpit to call Jack on the radio.

Lily dived over the dead attacker sliding to the floor beside Alby, she looked at his wound. 'It's ok just a scratch. I can patch it up in a second or two just need to...' Lily was cut off. Alby had placed his hand on her cheek and made her look him in the eye, they held that gaze for a few moments and then Alby kissed her. He kissed her and didn't stop kissing her for a while. 'Alby... where the hell did that come from?'

'I was trying to tell you before. I love you Lily.' He replied staring into her eyes with loving intent.

'Well Alby... it took you long enough to come out and say it.' She hugged him tight.

'Lower your weapons guys,' Jack told his team, 'you have bought yourself a window Major. But do not think for a minute that your safe, if you step out of line, we will fire on you.'

'But of course Capt West. I should not expect anything less from a man with a reputation like yours. Now we need to discuss the problem at hand. There are 4 Assassins on their way here to kill you and you're five Pillars. The Pillars of knowledge, heat, sight, life and death. The sixth went into the abyss along with your father. Of course you reported that all of the Pillars fell into the abyss.' Adams reported.

'How the hell do you know that?' Zoe pressed, gripping her gun tighter.

'Ah you see, we work for a group who let Mossad know what they know. So in reality Mossad knows everything we let them know.' He smiled slyly.

Jacks team was dually confused and shocked at the claim. Adams pressed on, 'so in finishing I know an awful lot and we came across you in our dealings with other rather nasty people out there...'

'Real nasty people. Horrible pains in the tail.' The girl with the cat ears interrupted.

'Yes quite... thank you Tara.'

'Who do you normally deal with?' Stretch asked.

'We are Illuminati hunters.' Adams answered, 'we've been at it for quite a while and are pretty good at it.'

'The Illuminati. Seriously? We've all read Dan Brown's novels. The Illuminati do not exist in modern culture.' Jack scowled.

'Yes they do Capt West. You've fought against them, your father was one. Capt Schofield came up against a branch known as the Majestic 12. They are out there just hiding in plain sight under different names.' Adams explained.

'Wolf was Illuminatus?' Pooh asked.

'The whole Caldwell Group was.' Adams explained.

'Well I'll be damned.' Mother breathed, 'so half of the US Government and Military are linked to the Illuminati?'

'Pretty much but it's significantly less than half.' Cassie explained.

'Either way, Capt. West, I am here to secure the Pillars, you and your friends and family in a secure location until our people deal with the assassins after you and we have to move fast.'

Jack mulled it over. At least he was going with the Pillars and everyone else. His head was telling him to open fire and make a run for it himself but his gut was saying to trust this Adams, for just a little bit longer. 'Ok we'll go with you, but _I_ will not let the Pillars out of my sight or one of my team's sight, is that clear?'

'Crystal. Now hurry up get things squared away, we have very little time and a plane waiting for us in Perth.' Adams pressed walking towards Jack on the deck, but stopped in his tracks at the sound of multiple gunshots. They locked stares...

'That wasn't us, except the pilot all of us are right here in front of you.' Adams explained, pulling his rifle up. They kept staring at each other. Jack flicked the straps holding his pistols in their holsters off and had his hands hover beside them. Adams slowly and softly flicked off his safety catch. Everything was tense, everyone was tense.

'Boss I don't think we're alone out here.' Tara said nervously.

'Jack this isn't right.' Zoe called out. Jack was thinking the same.

Everyone's eyes where pealed wide scanning for trouble and scanning each other. There was nothing around them but sand and dust, it was so still and silent it that a mouse could breathe and you'd hear it. Adams knew there were at least 3 other people out there that shouldn't be but he couldn't pin point where they were. It was pissing him off, _were the fuck are you?_ He growled inside his head. The group was shaken from their trance when a series of small distraction charges went off and bullets raked the air. Adam's team dropped to their bellies under the zooming bullets, Adams dump tackled Jack to floor. Adams was surprised when no bullets where coming anywhere near them. Jack's team ducked under the window edges.

'Holy shit these guys have been here a while to lay this ambush Major.' West shouted above the din of gunfire.

'I concur Captain they've been here a while, but they can't shoot for crap, missing us by a mile.'

'Ah that'll be one of my secret weapons; deflects bullets but not rubber ones.'

'That's rather cool. So I can charge these guys and they can't shoot me to shit?' Adams asked hopefully. Jack nodded rapidly, 'spotty dog. Back in a bit.'

Adams leapt to his feat and powered through the sandy ground at the nearest attacker, screaming at the top of his lungs.


End file.
